The Family that Fights Together
by go-stevie-go
Summary: Father's day brings about the insecurities the team has been feeling about their leaders. Who is Robin?..what ever happened to the Dynamic Duo?
1. Chapter 1

I started another story

Even though I shouldn't have.

oh well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all owned by warner bros and what not

This story mixes from comics...partially comic correct, partially show correct. Lets see how well this blends, shall we?

P.S. Expect the possibly of guest appearances *puts fingers next to head to resemble cowl* and I'm not gonna tell you...you're gonna have to guess...

XxXxX

The team returned home tired. Mad Mod had made short work of the cops and was eager to get another round with the titans. It took record time (2 minutes 42 seconds according to Robin) to take down the criminal stuck in time.

The alien princess Starfire sat leisurely on the couch trying to understand the virtual racing game that Cyborg was so determined to beat. Raven was meditating at the window, centering herself. Robin typed busily at the supercomputer, tracking any signs of Slade. Beast boy was standing sheepishly behind him, waiting for a chance to talk to him.

"Hey Robin?" The green boy asked waiting. Robin kept clicking away at keys."Robin?" Beast boy asked getting slightly more annoyed. He transformed into a small bird and flew to his leaders shoulder "ROBIN!"

"What?" He asked, irritated that his attempts at ignoring his annoying friend talking didn't work. He hated being interrupted when he worked.

Transforming back to a human, he said, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to leave for a little bit. Just a few days..."

Starfire flew over and grabbed her friend, squeezing him tightly. "Oh! Friend Beast Boy! You cannot leave us!"

Beast boy squirmed out of her grasp. "I told you it won't be long! I'll be back by Friday."

"Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?" Robin asked, turning his attention away from the computer.

Cyborg joined the conversation. "Man, Pick up a calendar every now and again! Tomorrow's Father's Day! I'm leaving too."

"Sorry, I don't set my computer to remind me of Father's Day" Robin said sarcastically.

"What is Father's Day?" The alien warrior asked.

"It's the day where, you know, spend time with your Dad. Hang out, bond and whatever." Beast boy explained to a wide eye and amazed Starfire. "I'm going to visit my parents. I haven't seen them in a while, ever since I left the doom patrol. They aren't my real parents, but they sure feel like it" Beast boy reminisced

"What a splendid holiday! We have nothing quite like this on Tamaran. My father is usually off fighting Thanagars. But I spend time with my K'norfka" She beamed at Cyborg. "You too will be celebrating with your Father?"

"Yeah, my dad has been lonely since..." He scratched the back of his head and smiled. Robin understood the behavior. Cyborgs mother had died a few years ago, Robin knew just about everything about his teammates.

Raven floated over next to Robin.

"And you two?" Beast boy asked. The two showed uneasy looks.

"Not really a big fan of my dad" Raven spoke in her calm monotone voice.

"Oh, yeah, right...almost forgot" Beast boy laughed. The entire team turned to stare at Robin. No one knew anything about him. Not his name, or family, or other friends, or even what color his eyes were.

"What?" He questioned his teammates after realizing that he was receiving odd looks.

"Um...You spending it with your dad?" Beast boy hesitantly ventured forward with his bold question. The team leaned forward anxiously awaiting the answer.

Raven had been inside Robins mind, but things were fuzzy. She had only seen a few moments in his life, scenes that made little sense to her. She felt some of his strongest emotions, and heard parts of his life. Raven could recall the sounds: screams, lots of them...a kind voice asking caring questions...a stern disapproving voice ordering and demanding. The loudest thing she heard was robins strong, confident voice saying 'No'. There was almost hatred behind it.

"...my...dad?" Robin asked almost bewildered. His wide eyes turned to downcast eyes, "No. No I'm not".

The team felt uneasy. The air felt awkward and tensed. Beast boy stepped forward.

"Hey Robin...I've always wondered" He started speaking meekly.

"Uh, BB I think I know what you're going to ask and...you shouldn't ask it" Cyborg reasoned

"No, let him ask his question" Robin held a hand up to signal Cyborg to back down.

"Is you know who...you're you know what?"

"Be less vague" Robin inwardly winced at how bat-like he sounded.

"Is batman" Beast boy gulped "your dad?"

Everyone had been wondering the same thing. No one ever mentions anything, but the group was always wondering about Robin. This kid had met AND worked with people in the justice league! He never talked about any of it. Never mentioned it and nobody asked. Robin had this way of just, brushing of questions, skillfully avoiding topics.

Robin's eyes turned to slits and he looked angry for a moment. Then he threw his head back and laughed. The laugh was weird, it wasn't a joyful or nervous laugh. It was a little mocking and even borderline spiteful.

His laughter settled. "No" his voice was dark.

"Robin, are you oka-...?" Raven started to ask, worried.

"I'm fine. I've got work to do. You know where to find me." Robin weaved through his friends and quickly walked to his room.

His room was dark and lit solely by a lamp hanging over a messy table. Unfinished projects and broken birdarangs littered the table. The walls were covered with news clippings. He took off his cape and dropped it onto a chair and he strolled over the wall.

One Headline read:

_Mumbo's Disappearing Act_

The brightly clad crime fighter ran his hands over the corners, tugging at the tape. The paper fell lazily to the floor joining the other scraps of papers and tools lying on the floor. The poster behind read '_The Flying Grayson's'_ in bold read letters. Little green letters at the bottom said '_The only 3 beings alive on Earth to do quadruple somersault! Watch this amazing feat only at HALY'S CIRCUS'. _

The nostalgia felt good. Robin leaned back a little on his desk, his hand brushing something small. He looked down at the round black device, the machine not unlike his titans communicator. Instead of bright yellow adorning its shell and the familiar 'T' staring at him, the cold black and grey insignia of a bat burned through him.

XxXxX

Expect an update soon, regardless of if you guys liked it or not =]

Go-Stevie-Go


	2. The Calm before the Storm

I have gotten a surprisingly high amount of favorites and reviews. Thus! I was compelled to write more(also, I'm avoiding doing actual school work).

I give thanks to the following:

Patience Memory  
Shizuku Tsukishima749  
Paineverlasting

Their reviews just about made my day.

Thank you TheDentistNemesis for the first review of the story! But the rest of you *bounces baseball bat on heel* better start reviewing -_-....

And sorry if there are typos, grammatical errors, and all around confusing phrases. I try, right? That's all that matters. Right? Sure...absolutely.

By the way, I am going to mention names but will probably use their 'superhero' names to keep from confusion. I will also use their superhero names because, frankly, they sound cool.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

XxXxX

Garfield Logan packed extra uniforms into a small brown suitcase. He knew a family reunion (despite it being father's day) would result in some world saving. Mento always thought that fighting was more important that Family anyways.

To Beast Boy, It seemed that everyone on the team was running away from something and hiding something.

He was hiding his thoughts with jokes.

Raven hid how she truly felt.

Cyborg hid how he really felt about his condition and how much he missed being all human.

Starfire at least tried to hide her feelings for their fearless leaders.

And Robin? Well he hid everything.

They are suppose to be best friends. A family. But they can't trust each other, that doesn't sound like such a great friendship. Or even a good family for that matter. Then again, what does any of them know about a good family?

XxXxX

Robin smiled and waved his two friends off as they left to reunite with their families for the holiday. He would be at the tower with Raven and Starfire for a few days. He already had people on-call in case of an emergency that requires more than three teen heroes.

He walked inside with his female teammates. "I'll be in the Gym if you need me." Robin walked quickly to the workout space underneath the tower.

On the far side of the room there were high beams, still rings, high bars, and other various acrobatic apparatus. The team did not get much use from these since they relied mostly on their powers. Robin walked over and felt the cold metal.

He took off his steel toed boots and chalked up his hands. Very rarely did he have time to himself to just fool around on the bars. Somersaults and flips, handstands and twists...he loved the feeling of flying. He ended his work out ended in a perfect quadruple somersault. The one that brought him fame.

"Friend Robin, You are wonderful!"

At the familiar voice Robins eyes went wide and he lost his balance and fell off the balance beam.

"Starfire!" Robin jumped up and hastily put on his boots. He didn't hide his acrobatic talents from his friend but he never flaunted them, only used them in battle.

"You should vie for the olympics" Ravens dry voice held awe.

"No, I was just...fooling around" Robins face was a slightly red shade but he easily gained his composure again and walked to the elevator that would take him to the main hallway of the building.

From the main hallway he would walk a few feet and take a right to a smaller hallway. From that way he could walk straight down and to his room at the end. Every team members room was complete with a giant window. From that window they could see all the way across the bay to the skyline of Jump City. At night the view was breath taking, busy and teeming with life like Gotham City but safer and more hospitable like Metropolis.

Instead of continuing to his room he cut off to the left and walked to a stairwell that lead to the roof.

Robin felt relief from the slight breeze on the air. The warm air felt great on his face, warm wind rustling his hair. It was still early in the morning, golden light had just started to pour from behind bouncing white clouds. From up so high the Boy wonder could see Gotham City, just on the other side of the nearby forest that sat on hills. Tomorrow he was going to make a short visit to the city. He promised to himself that it would be short, get there and finish then come home to the tower.

XxXxX

Victor Stone leaned quietly against the doorway. He felt a little uncomfortable in the grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. A large man sat on an aged brown sofa in the living room. He was in his mid-forties or fifties and his hair was peppered with grey strands. His dark skin formed wrinkles around his eyes.

Cyborgs one red eye gleamed with light. The older man threw a bright smile to the youth.

"Come on son! Come watch the game with your old man!" He patted the spot next to him.

Cyborg relaxed a little and dropped down next to his father. He remembered the days before his accident. Sitting in this spot with his father as his mother laughed in the kitchen at how similar they were. But things have changed. His mother wasn't in the kitchen anymore, he wasn't a normal boy, and his dad isn't very happy anymore.

Victor knew deep down that his father blamed him for his mothers death.

XxXxX

Raven floated a few feet above the floor. She was watching Starfire attempt the same acrobatic feats as Robin had done. Raven laughed in the back of her mine at her teammate, she could see that Starfire wasn't really jumping and flipping, she was just flying. It didn't seem to matter to Starfire who giggled the entire time.

Something was bothering Raven though. The odd vibes that the empath could feel from Robin made her uneasy. It was hard to feel anything from him for the past few weeks. Although Raven would never tell her friends, she could often times see their dreams at night, but the dreams of Robin have been could tell that he was blocking her out but why and how was hard for her to tell. It was never her style to intrude on anyones life but hiding your emotions isn't good. A burning curiosity churned in her stomach and nibbles of fear tugged at her mind. Was her friend okay?

XxXxX

Next chapter: Fathers Day

Hope you enjoyed this.

The more reviews, the more updates. Im trying to keep updating.

Drowning in schoolwork keeps me busy. No life preserver until may though…sorry…

And the tsunami of work has yet to come.

Go-Stevie-Go


End file.
